The whetstone pellets are fixed on a pedestal with an adhesive to be used as a whetstone. The whetstone pellet contains abrasive grains bound with a binder, such as a metallic bond, a resin bond or a vitrified bond.
However, in the conventional technique, for example, even when it is intended to obtain whetstone pellets having fine abrasive grains mixed therein for carrying out higher precision processing, the abrasive grains are not uniformly mixed, and as a result, such a problem arises in that no product available for practical use can be obtained.